Let's Talk
by Hotch Fan
Summary: Spoilers from 5x09 "100". Eight months after Haley's death, Gideon decided to return and see Hotch. What he did not expected was to find David Rossi.


**Hey everyone ! Here's my second story. Since I saw the episode 5x10 "100" I've always thought Gideon should have been mentioned or come back.**** I know there are problems between the producers and Mandy Patinkin, but they could have just mentioned that he called or visited Hotch. This is why I wrote this story. What would have happened if he had come back to see Hotch. Now I'm of the point of view that Rossi and Gideon worked together but never got along, and this is how I play this story****. ****Any comment or criticism will be appreciated.**

**********Please, be aware I'm not a native speaker, and while the amazing ****_Nebula2_** was kind enough to beta for me, there could be some mistakes left, all my own of course.

**I don't owe Criminal Minds or any of his characters.**

* * *

**OoOoO**

**Title: Let's Talk.**

_**"Absence blots people out. We really have no absent friends." Ambrose Bierce.**_

The team had just returned from Seattle, after resolving a long and difficult case, so Hotch was happy they could have the weekend off. It seemed the team wouldn't solve the case for a while longer, so Jessica had taken Jack to visit his grandparents.

Hotch could have gone to Georgia, where Mr. and Mrs. Brooks lived, but the truth was that after Haley's death, him and Haley's parents got along just fine.

Dave, knowing Hotch would be alone and surely working, had invited himself to Hotch's apartment on Saturday afternoon.

It was around 4:00 p.m. and they were in the living room watching a football game, eating pizza and drinking a few beers. Enjoying the little free time they had.

"Hey, you want another beer?" Dave asked, looking at the both empty bottles.

"Sure," Hotch replied after a moment. It was just one more beer and he wasn't working.

Just as Dave got up from the couch, there was a knock at the door.

"Expecting someone?" Dave teased, as he walked toward the kitchen.

"No." Hotch said frowning as he went to open the door.

When Hotch opened the door, he saw someone he never thought he'd see again. Never. Standing in front of him. Staring back at him and looking just about the same as the last time he had seen him. Three years ago. He opened his mouth to say something, anything. But nothing came.

"Aaron," The man said with a small smile on his lips.

This seemed to bring Hotch out of his shock. _"Jason,"_ came out of his mouth, as a whisper.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here; _The Great Jason Gideon._ But tell us; to what do we owe the honor of your visit?" Dave said sarcastically, when he got to the door, and stood next to Hotch.

"Dave? What are you doing here?" Gideon said astonished. He hadn't been expected to see David Rossi_, Mr. Ego_ again, let alone here at Hotch's apartment. While it was true Dave and Hotch had always gotten along much better than he and Dave had, he definitely hadn't been expecting to find his former coworker here.

Dave shrugged, "Just came to see a friend, but what about you? What are you doing here? I mean, if I remember correctly you just left, without speaking to anyone, without even saying goodbye. You just disappeared. So why did you come back?"

Gideon sighed deeply; remembering why he and David Rossi had never gotten along, and how much he hated when Dave acted so smug. "I heard what happened to Haley and I... I wanted to know how you were doing." He said, focusing all his attention on Hotch.

Hotch couldn't help but blink at the mention of Haley's name, but other than that he didn't show any reaction. There were so many things he wanted to say, things he had wanted to say to the other man from the moment Spencer had told them about the letter and Gideon's departure, but the words wouldn't come out, they just wouldn't. So, he just stood there, looking at Gideon.

"So what? You hear what happened and thought he needed the help of the great Jason Gideon?" Dave said sarcastically.

"Do you want to come in?" Hotch said quietly to Gideon.

"What? Are you really going to talk to him? After the way he left?" Dave said incredulously to Hotch, without looking away from Gideon.

Hotch didn't say anything. He just fixed Dave with one of his famous glares.

Gideon and Hotch went toward the dining area while Dave stayed in the living room. Close enough to hear what they said, but far enough to give the illusion of privacy.

Once both were sitting, Gideon took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about what happened. I wanted to come as soon as I heard but... I wasn't sure if it was a good idea." The only answer he got was a snort from Dave. Gideon looked at his direction, annoyance written over his face, but Dave had his back to him, so he just took another deep breath and looked back at Hotch.

"How is Jack doing?"

"He's as good as could be expected. He's just getting used to living with me again," Hotch said quickly, catching a bit too late the last part, knowing Gideon wouldn't have missed and it would only bring more questions. He cursed himself for saying it.

"What do you mean he's getting used to live with you?" Gideon said with a confused look on his face.

"Haley and I were divorced. Jack lived with her." Hotch replied tensely.

"When-... I'm sorry." Gideon said uncomfortable. "And where is Jack now?"

"Jessica, Haley's sister took him to see his grandparents for a couple of days." Hotch replied.

"And how are you?" Gideon asked looking directly at Hotch. With that distinctive look of him, that always made you feel as if he were looking inside your head, inside your soul.

Before Hotch could answer, Dave, who had been listening, stood up and walked towards them. "Don't tell me you care, because if you really did, you would have come back after Foyet attacked him in his own apartment. Or at least would have come to Haley's funeral" Dave said angrily.

"Dave that's enough," Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose.

Dave crossed his arms over his chest, but showed no sign of returning to the living room.

Hotch sighed, exasperated by Dave's attitude, but looked back at Gideon. "I'm fine. Jessica and all the team have been here all the time; supporting us both, Jack and me."

When Hotch said _The Team,_ Gideon looked down at his hands that were in his lap. "How are they, the team?"

Dave snorted, but Hotch glared at him, so he didn't say anything.

"They are good. All of them have passed through hard times, but have come through it stronger." Hotch replied simply. He wasn't going to tell him about Penelope and Spencer being shot or that JJ had a son now, he had no right to be asking about the people he had left behind. The only reason he had let Gideon in and was talking with him was because he had been his friend and mentor. Otherwise, he would have closed the door on his face without hesitation.

"And Spencer?" Gideon asked hopefully.

Dave knew Gideon's departure had been difficult for the whole team, but especially for Reid. Hotch Hotch had told him about the relationship Spencer and Jason had. They were like father and son, so Gideon had left Reid a letter before disappearing. He was not sure if that had been better or worse.

Dave remembered when he joined the team. Reid approached him as a fan. Talking endlessly about cases Dave had worked and his books. But he never had talked about anything personal. He was trying to keep distance between them, and Dave knew why.

And now Jason was here. Asking about Aaron, Spencer, the team; he was feeling a strong desire to beat up the man. Because this was not just a team. It was a _family_. And as such you couldn't just disappear without a warning and come back years later and act as if nothing had happened. He was brought out of his angry thoughts when Hotch replied.

"He's fine. He had to face some problems, but has gotten through becoming a better and stronger person. If you're going to be in town for a few more days you should go and visit him. He's still living in the same apartment. Maybe it would be good for both of you to talk." Hotch said sincerely.

Gideon nodded slightly, "I have to go now, just wanted to make sure you were doing okay." Gideon said standing up.

Hotch nodded standing up too.

"Well you shouldn't worry. Everyone and everything is fine. You want me to show you the way out?" Dave said gesturing toward the door.

"Dave, as always a pleasure to see you," Gideon replied forcing a smile.

"I know. I can imagine how sad you got after I left the BAU." Dave replied smiling.

This time Hotch didn't intervene in the exchange. He just stood here, listening. They had always been like that, he remembered, ever since his first day in the BAU; both always pointing each other's mistakes and insecurities. It was like that for over 4 years until Dave had retired. 4 years of sharp words and sarcasm between them, with him always in the middle.

"I just came to see how you were doing," Gideon said, looking at Hotch's eyes. "I'm glad you and Jack are okay."

"Thank you," Hotch said quietly.

And just like that Gideon was gone.

Hotch turned looking at Dave, "What was all that about?"

Dave just shrugged casually and answered as he went to the kitchen again.

"Just two friends who hadn't seen each other for a long time talking."

"Yeah, sure," Hotch said smiling at him. He took a deep breath. "I never thought I would see him again," he said sitting down on the couch.

"I'm surprised he came back at all, with what you said about the way he left. I thought he just wanted to get as far away as possible and not look back," Dave said, giving Hotch a beer before sitting down.

"That's what I thought too," Hotch shook his head. "I don't know how I feel about seeing him again. I mean, I'm glad he seems okay and found the peace he was looking for, but I'm angry too. I still feel betrayed and now he just appeared as if nothing had happened, not even saying anything about the way he left." He said rubbing a hand across his forehead.

"I know. But we both know Jason and and he has never found it easy to apologize or ask for forgiveness, though I'm not sure if I should say something about that. After all, you know me too well." Dave said, trying to light a little the moment.

He cleared his throat. "So, I think we still can catch the end of the game."

Hotch rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but allow himself a brief smile when Dave turned on the TV.

_**"Everyone is a friend, until they prove otherwise." - Anonymous.**_

**OoOoO**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read it.**** I hope you all have enjoyed****, and as always feedback is appreciated. Thank you!**


End file.
